Eternal Sunshine
by VanessaJJ
Summary: La suite de "My Version of Twilight" et de "Rising Sun". Après soixante dix ans d'absence, la famille Cullen retourne à Forks. Nessie vous fera partager sa vie avec une famille pas comme les autres!
1. Prologue

J'ai écrit cette mini fic comme une suite à mes deux autres fics « My Version of Twilight » et « Rising Sun », mais il n'est pas indispensable (sauf pour mon égo !) de lire les fics avant celle-ci.

Tout sera d'un point de vue de Renesmée, puisqu'elle a accès aux pensées et souvenirs de tous les autres membres du clan.

Découvrez donc « Eternal Sunshine » (il fallait bien un autre titre en anglais ) ). Je posterai des chapitres assez courts, il y aura peut-être des lemons, je n'en sais encore rien, l'angle sera davantage comique.

Résumé : 70 ans après, disputes, anecdotes et autres histoires du clan Cullen

Prologue

Retour aux sources

Nous revenions soixante-dix ans après notre départ à Forks. Mes grands-parents maternels s'étaient éteints hélas, ainsi que tous les amis proches de ma mère. J'étais aussi excitée que ma mère, nous avions poussé les autres à accepter, Alice et Rose n'avaient cédé qu'à la condition que nous allions vivre à New York puis Paris après notre escapade à Forks.

Les membres de la meute originelle étaient en majorité tous décédés comme leurs compagnes, leurs descendants n'avaient pas mutés, Jacob était inquiet que de par notre présence nous provoquions la formation d'une nouvelle meute. Carlisle et mon père, qui avaient les premiers connus les Quileutes, le rassurèrent. Seul l'alpha avait muté quand ils étaient venus vivre à Forks dans les années cinquante, les autres avaient muté à cause de James, Victoria et Laurent puis à cause de la proximité d'une armée de nouveaux nés et des Volturis.

Jacob était censé être le petit-fils de lui-même, moi l'arrière petite-fille de Charlie, ma mère serait ma sœur aînée, les Cullen étaient de retour à Forks. Nous apprîmes peu après notre arrivée qu'Emily vivait toujours recluse, elle vint nous voir et nous fumes tous stupéfaits de constater qu'elle n'avait pas vieilli, à l'instar de Jacob.

Seuls Jacob et moi irions au lycée de Forks, les autres allaient travailler à Port Angeles. Mes parents occupaient leur cottage, les autres retrouveraient leurs chambres dans la grande maison. Jacob insista pour n'y rester que le temps de nous construire aussi un petit nid douillet. Depuis le temps, il s'était accoutumé à vivre avec des vampires, mais l'odeur restait toujours une gêne pour lui comme pour les autres. Alors avec l'aide d'Esmé et l'argent de la famille, nous avions commencé à bâtir une réplique de la grande maison mais de la même taille que le cottage de mes parents à deux kilomètres du reste de la famille, quasiment à l'orée de la forêt.

Seuls Bree et Diego avaient décidé de vivre à l'écart, ils avaient emménagé à Seattle, lieu de leur rencontre. Ils avaient promis de venir nous rendre visite au moins une fois par mois et Alice avait déjà organisé des lundis shopping dans la ville.

Tout se mettait en place pour un nouveau chapitre de notre histoire. Revenir à Forks allait forcément raviver beaucoup de souvenirs…


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 – Shelly

« Mais si ! Ça va être drôle ! » insista Alice.

Ma mère et moi la regardions dubitatives, la blague était tentante mais ils n'y croiraient jamais.

« Depuis quand mes visions ne se réalisent pas ? » s'énerva un peu ma tante.

« Tu réalises quand même que c'est impossible pour nous de faire ce test ! » lui dit ma mère.

« Bella, évidemment qu'ils ne vont pas y croire au final mais sur le moment, crois-moi, ils vont flipper. »

« Et elle est d'accord, Shelly ? » demandai-je.

« Elle va adorer l'idée et va même le proposer aux autres filles du comité ! »

Shelly travaillait au refuge pour femmes en difficulté où Alice et Rosalie faisaient du bénévolat trois soirs par semaine à Port Angeles. Donc ce soir-là, mes tantes partirent plus tôt pour entamer leur tour de garde.

Au petit matin, ma mère et moi devions retrouver mes tantes à l'écart des maisons. Il était facile pour moi de me faufiler sans éveiller les soupçons de Jacob, il était du genre gros dormeur. Il avait souvent passé des nuits blanches secrètement avec moi mais puisqu'il nous fallait retourner au lycée, il avait du reprendre un rythme plus humain.

Ma mère, elle, dû se résoudre à cesser ses activités intimes. Mon père, après soixante-dix ans de contrôle sur son don avait tendance à rester « branché » uniquement sur les pensées de ma mère. Elle avait heureusement la capacité de couper la transmission, en général pour faire une surprise coquine à mon père.

« Tu reviens quand ? » lui demanda-t'il un peu boudeur.

« Bientôt, quelques minutes pas plus… »

« Tu ne devrais pas impliquer Alice dans tes surprises. »

« Je ne lui ai demandé qu'un service, elle ne se doute de rien. » mentit ma mère.

Alice et Rose rigolaient quand nous les rejoignîmes à trois kilomètres de notre maison. Elles nous donnèrent les bâtonnets puis nous nous séparâmes.

Réveiller Jacob fut difficile, il se tourna, tomba, se rendormit, bailla et marmonna.

« C'est très important Jacob, réveille-toi ! »

« Ok ok, donne moi dix secondes. »

Je lui mis sous le nez le test de grossesse positif que Shelly avait fait quelques heures plus tot. Jacob bondit aussitôt, le visage soudainement blanc.

« Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible ! C'est… Merde ! »

Il fit les cent pas, courut dans la cuisine et revint aussitôt, il me força à m'asseoir confortablement sur le fauteuil.

« Jacob, calme-toi… »

« Nessie, c'est … je suis pas prêt, jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça nous arriverait… Attends une minute. »

Je rigolais à gorge déployée, il avait été effectivement très drôle de le piéger. Pourtant, en se rendormant une heure plus tard en grommelant, je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter ma blague. Jacob lui pouvait avoir des enfants, mais pas avec moi. Je ne pouvais rien y faire, je l'aimais trop pour le quitter, je m'en voulais de le priver de ça.

Je sortis en silence de la chambre et me retrouva nez à nez avec mon père. Il me regarda gravement.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. » me dit-il.

« Comment as-tu fait ? »

« J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, j'ai menti à ta mère et je l'ai quitté. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de ne pas avoir été là pour elle et pour toi. »

« C'est différent. »

« Tu as raison, je n'avais eu ta mère qu'un an avant de partir, ça fait soixante-dix ans que tu es avec Jacob. Tu n'as aucun doute sur son amour pour toi et grâce à ton don, tu peux t'en assurer. »

« C'était une blague stupide. Jacob va y penser, regretter que je ne puisse pas… »

« C'était une blague stupide, aquiesça-t'il. Mais tu es la plus importante à ses yeux. »

Je touchai mon père en le suppliant du regard mais il se dégagea, refusant de me laisser voir comment il avait réagi à la blague de ma mère. Tant pis, il aurait droit à un visionnage en famille pour la peine. Ainsi aux premières lueurs de l'aube, je tirai Jacob du lit pour retrouver notre famille. Mes oncles étaient clairement de mauvaise humeur, mes tantes et ma mère rigolaient doucement tandis que mes grands parents souriaient. Ils avaient l'habitude des chamailleries de la fratrie.

Je projetai d'abord mes souvenirs de la réaction de Jacob, puis ceux de ma mère.

Mon père avait crié, était parti à toute vitesse pour revenir moins d'une minute plus tard quand il avait entendu les rires de ma mère. Puis il avait du se brancher sur les pensées des autres membres de la famille car il rit à son tour. En effet, Jasper avait été aussi très abasourdi par ce petit bout de plastique, il était resté immobile, le regard perdu, la bouche entre ouverte pendant six longues minutes. Emmett, enfin, avait aussi crié, d'une voix étonnamment aigue. Puis il avait décidé de punir ma tante en ne lui accordant plus aucun… plaisir pendant trois jours, ce qui était très long pour eux.

« Vraiment les garçons, vous avez manqué d'intelligence, les rabroua Carlisle. Vous savez bien que c'est impossible. »

« Un jour prochain, on va te piéger ! » le menaça joyeusement Emmett.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 – Bilan

« Je te l'avais bien dit ! »

« Non Emmett, rien n'a changé. » répliqua mon père.

« Ça aurait même du durer plus longtemps pour vous deux puisque vous n'avez eu que la moitié du temps au début à cause de Nessie. » se moqua Emmett.

« Ça suffit ! »

« Franchement, au moins Rose elle fait pas des trucs dégueu… » murmura assez fort mon oncle.

« Bella aide beaucoup, Carlisle a dit que grâce à ses recherches, elle est à deux doigts de trouver le remède à la maladie de Parkinson. » plaida mon père.

Je ne les voyais pas mais je savais qu'ils étaient dans le garage de la grande maison, où Emmett installait de nouveaux pneus à sa voiture de ville, comme il disait.

« Elle dissèque des cadavres ! On n'est plus au seizième siècle ! »

« Cette pratique n'a jamais cessé. Et puis, ça lui tient vraiment à cœur. Ce n'est pas un passe-temps futile comme la mécanique pour ta femme ! »

« On parle de moi… Je n'ai pas tout entendu mais je vais vous laisser le bénéfice du doute. Vous ne me critiquiez pas au moins. » intervint Rosalie.

« Du tout bébé. Edward et moi avons eu un différent il y a soixante dix ans jour pour jour. Je m'étais promis de faire un petit bilan avec lui et c'est édifiant. Tu sais que ça fait quatre jours que Bella et lui n'ont rien fait ! »

« Pas possible ! Et tu tiens encore debout Edward ? » se moqua ma tante.

« Ça n'a rien de marrant ! »

« Emmett ne tolère pas une si grande période d'abstinence. La seule exception a été la naissance de Nessie, mais bon que deux jours. Après je me souviens qu'il m'a sauté dessus ! Quant à sa punition du mois dernier, je l'ai fait craquer en moins de deux heures.»

« Ouais, ma poupée et moi on est comme ça. Ok on ne passe pas la nuit à s'envoyer en l'air mais je la satisfais au moins deux fois par jour et c'est réciproque. » se vanta mon oncle.

J'hésitai vraiment à continuer d'écouter, beurk !

« C'est le minimum, en moyenne c'est plutôt quatre ou cinq fois. » renchérit Rosalie.

J'entendis ensuite des bruits de succions et mon père sortit en trombe du garage un quart de seconde après. Depuis mon poste d'observation à environ deux cent mètres, je devinais mon père en colère et surtout décidé à prouver au couple « le plus torride » (titre que s'était auto-attribué Emmett et Rosalie) que lui et ma mère étaient encore fougueux.

Avec le temps, j'avais appris à ne plus me mentir quant aux activités sexuelles de mes parents, nous vivions tous sous le même status-quo à ce sujet. Si nous entendions malgré nous un couple qui se manifestait son amour, nous nous éloignons et n'y faisions pas d'allusions ensuite. Seul Emmett se permettait des remarques parfois, le défi pour chacun étant évidemment pour un couple de vérifier à l'avance si mon oncle n'était ou n'allait pas être prochainement dans les parages.

Mon père arriva en trombe dans le cottage où ma mère regardait un documentaire sur les grenouilles marines de Patagonie. Je compris ce que mon oncle avait voulu démontrer à mon père. Mais après tout, c'était peut-être plus sain de ne pas être en permanence en train de faire l'amour, non ?

« Edward, qu'est ce que tu fais ! Je regardais un… » s'exclama ma mère.

« Bella, je te veux tout de suite et je n'accepterais pas un refus ! »

« Oh ! »

Je repartis vers le chantier de ma maison en entendant les rires et les premiers bruits de vêtements déchirés provenant du cottage.

« J'adore quand tu es sauvage… » cria ma mère peu après, suffisamment fort pour que toute notre famille entende…

J'allais parier cent dollars avec Emmett qu'on ne verrait pas mes parents avant au moins vingt quatre heures.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 – Le sommeil des vampires

Le lendemain, nous nous retrouvions pour une énième réunion. Mes parents arrivèrent en dernier et furent accueillis sous les sifflets de Rose et d'Emmett. Ma mère ne comprit pas et mon père se redressa, triomphant.

« Alors tu es convaincu ? » lança-t'il à Emmett.

« On verra sur la longueur. »

« Ah ! Il m'énerve ! »

Tous rirent mais sans savoir pourquoi, j'eus envie de leur faire revivre la scène à laquelle j'avais assisté de loin, aussi je pris rapidement le bras de mon oncle et l'entraîna sur la sixième marche des escaliers pour avoir l'attention de tous.

Après avoir repassé la scène, les rires redoublèrent une fois de plus aux dépends de mes parents. Ils avaient souvent été la cible des moqueries des autres depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en vouloir de me joindre aux moqueries des autres. Bien sûr ils restaient mes parents mais avec le temps ils étaient surtout devenus des amis et nous étions sur un même pied d'égalité, enfin la plupart du temps.

Alors que je tirai Emmett vers notre famille, il se remémora une scène incongrue. Il s'enfuit de mon contact rapidement mais nous l'avions tous vu dormir !

« C'est impossible ! » murmura Jasper.

Une claque retentit, l'éternelle punition infligée par Rosalie à son mari.

« Viens Nessie ! » me dépêcha mon père.

Il se brancha à la fois sur les pensées de mon oncle et sur moi pour que tous voient les souvenirs d'Emmett. Rosalie soupira, vaincue.

Peu après le sevrage d'Emmett, lui et Rose avaient été isolé sur l'ile d'Esmé au large de Rio de Janeiro pour qu'ils puissent vivre leur passion sans déranger les autres membres du clan, alors seulement composé de Carlisle, Esmé et mon père.

Sept ans durant, ils avaient vécu quasiment nus, jouant au soleil, se baignant, mais toujours en étant sexuellement actifs. Ils s'étaient souvent retrouvés assoiffés et obligés de manger des petites proies le temps que le soleil se couche et qu'ils puissent aller sur le continent.

Ils repoussèrent de nombreuses fois leur retour auprès du clan, mais alors qu'ils étaient résolus à retourner à une vie plus civilisée et habillée, ils s'étaient sentis très las, s'étaient allongés et s'étaient endormis pendant cinquante sept jours !

« Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? » s'étonna Carlisle.

« C'est la honte, je m'en veux tellement d'avoir loupé tout ce temps. » expliqua Emmett.

« C'est pourtant une découverte sensationnelle ! Jamais je n'avais entendu que des vampires aient jamais dormis. »

« Ça c'est parce que Rose et moi, on est le couple le plus torride de tous les temps ! Vous n'imaginez pas ce qu'on a donné pour être fatigués comme ça ! » fanfaronna Emmett.

« Tu te rends compte qu'on a tenu un siècle sans que personne ne le sache ! » râla Rosalie en donnant un coup d'épaule dans le ventre de son mari.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 – Etta James

Esmé chantonnait une chanson et je la reconnus facilement simplement en sentant le tempo qu'elle battait avec ses pieds. Elle était dans la cuisine en train de cuisiner pour un truc à l'église.

Je souris et entraina Jacob pour faire demi-tour.

« Mais je veux manger moi ! »

« Je te conseille de ne pas rester dans les parages, Carlisle ne va pas tarder à rentrer de l'hôpital. » lui dis-je.

« Et alors ? »

« Tu n'as jamais remarqué ? » lui demanda ma mère en atterrissant à nos côtés.

« Quoi ?! »

« Quand tu entends Etta James, pars vite pour au moins une douzaine d'heures. »

« Je vois pas le rapport et puis c'est qui Etta James ? » râla Jacob.

« Je te raconterai à la maison, je te ferai à manger. »

Mon mari grimaça et ma mère rit à mes dépends, je n'étais pas la meilleure des cuisinières mais je me débrouillais pour nourrir mon loup.

« Allons au restaurant. » me supplia Jacob.

« Bon courage ! » lui lança ma mère avant de s'éclipser vers sa maison.

Quelques secondes après, nous entendîmes très distinctement la voiture de Carlisle accélérer sur la route puis se garer en crissement de frein devant leur maison. Jacob voulut parler mais je l'en empêchai d'un doigt sur la bouche. Ça ne rata pas, des grognements retentirent et dans l'intimité de leur chambre, mes grands-parents allaient se la jouer très chaud.

En retournant le cinquième et sixième œuf de Jacob dans la poêle, je repensai à la première fois où j'avais demandé à ma mère pourquoi nous n'étions pas rentrés à la maison après une courte chasse.

« Tes… ta grand-mère a besoin de parler avec ton grand-père et il ne faut pas les déranger. » avait-elle inventé.

« Alors, tu me racontes ? » me dit Jacob, me tirant de ma rêverie.

« Esmé a une chanson fétiche, ça date des années 60 et Etta James chante à son homme qu'elle veut juste lui faire l'amour.* Ma grand-mère ne s'en est toujours pas compte mais on sait tous à quoi elle pense en écoutant ce disque et c'est assez mignon. »

« Beurk ! » fit-il en grimaçant.

« Tu connais l'histoire d'Esmé et tu sais comme elle aime s'occuper de tout le monde mais crois-moi, ce qu'elle adore plus que tout c'est de « s'occuper » de son mari. Le problème c'est que même après un siècle, elle n'assume pas encore cette partie sauvage d'elle-même. Alors de temps en temps, son esprit… surchauffe… et … »

« Elle a le feu au cul ! »

Je lui donnai une tape derrière la tête, à la Rosalie. Quel crétin !

« Elle est née à une époque où le plaisir sexuel était quasi inconnu pour les femmes de son monde. Son premier mari a été un salop qui l'a battu, crois-moi, c'est un miracle qu'elle ait pu aimer de nouveau et se donner à un homme. »

« Pfff… Carlisle ressemble à un ange, ça a été facile ! »

« Détrompe-toi. »

« Est-ce que le fait de vouloir en savoir plus fait de moi un pervers ? » demanda-t-il très sérieux.

« Peut-être bien, mais tu sais qu'il n'y pas vraiment de secret dans cette famille. »

Jacob reposa (enfin) ses couverts et posa ses coudes sur la table, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as déjà raconté la fois des cinq fois ? »

« Jacob… » le grondai-je.

« Tu leur as déjà raconté ? Pas à tes parents mais à tes tantes peut-être ?! »

« Tu te doutes bien que mon père en a eu un aperçu ! »

« Ah bon ? »

Il pouvait être si inattentif parfois et aussi sans gêne, c'était déconcertant.

« Evidemment ! Tu ne te souviens pas qu'ensuite il t'a défié au baseball et que tu as eu trois côtes cassées ?! »

« C'était pour ça… Hum… D'habitude je pense aux voitures quand il est dans les parages mais j'ai bien envie de l'embêter un peu…»

« Arrête ! »

« Revenons-en à cette coquine d'Esmé. »

« Un peu avant qu'on se retrouve toi et moi, j'ai entendu la chanson et comme je voulais parler avec Carlisle, je me suis dit que j'allais juste attendre qu'il ait fini avec Esmé. J'ai vite compris qu'ils ne discutaient pas. Ils m'avaient repérée et quelques heures plus tard, Esmé est venue me voir. »

Flashback

« Nessie… je peux t'aider ? » me demanda doucement ma grand-mère.

« Euh non, désolée. »

« Ça n'est pas grave chérie, c'est gênant mais je suppose que maintenant que tu es adulte, tu sais… »

« Ouais… enfin je sais pas mais je devine. »

« Je… j'étais assez accaparée… tu n'as pas entendu grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je te rassure, enfin… »

Je repensai aux grognements.

« Tu peux tout me dire. » insista Esmé.

« J'ai déjà entendu mes parents ou même Rosalie et Emmett mais jamais ils n'ont… grogné. »

Ma grand-mère se raidit puis baissa la tête.

« Désolée. »

« Non Nessie, ça n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. Je me suis laissée un peu emportée avec Carlisle, ça m'arrive parfois. Tu connais ton grand-père, il a une théorie sur mon comportement. »

Elle s'interrompit, hésitante, puis par la pensée, me donna accès à ses pensées.

Je vis la jeune Esmé se poser des questions sur l'amour et le désir, tandis qu'allongée et plâtrée, elle attendait le séduisant . Elle savait que ses parents lui cherchaient un mari et elle n'avait pas été étonnée ni choquée, elle savait que c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle. D'ailleurs, parfois, elle avait imaginé avoir une belle maison et des enfants rieurs, un bonheur simple et facile. Mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le Docteur Cullen, elle sentit qu'elle s'était trompée, elle voulait une vie d'aventures et d'amour passionnel avec Carlisle. Puis il était parti et elle avait perdu définitivement son innocence et sa candeur. La suite fut horrible.

« Quand je suis enfin tombée enceinte, j'ai imaginé un enfant blond aux yeux d'or. J'aurais tellement aimé le revoir alors mais cet enfant était supposé être ma rédemption. J'ai perdu l'enfant puis Carlisle m'a sauvé. Il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour accepter d'aimer à nouveau. J'ai surmonté mon chagrin, même si il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à mon fils. Jamais je n'aurais pu rêvé d'un amour plus pur et plus fort que celui que j'ai pour Carlisle. »

« Je comprends grand-mère. Je ferai attention la prochaine fois. »

« Merci chérie. »

Fin du flashback

Jacob me regarda comme si j'avais perdu la tête.

« C'est tout ? »

« Quoi ? »

« On le sait qu'ils s'aiment ! »

« Tu ne comprends rien ! Elle était perdue mais Carlisle a su lui donner de la force et de la confiance et elle a pu aimer à nouveau. Elle a adopté mon père, mes tantes, mes oncles et même toi ! »

« Ok, calme-toi… je m'attendais à plus de détails croustillants c'est tout. »

« Tu es un vrai pervers ! »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes bébé ! »

Il me souleva et m'entraina dans notre chambre mais en chemin je me dégageai et ce fut dans le couloir qu'il me fit jouir.

Plus tard, alors que nous étions nus et enlacés dans notre lit, Jacob me rappela qu'il ne savait pas qui était Etta James. En moins de cinq secondes, j'étais rhabillée et j'avais lancé la chanson. Il adorait quand je lui faisais un striptease.

« I don't want you to be no slave; I don't want you to work all day, but I want you to be true, and I just wanna make love to you... Love to you... Love to you... »

* Etta James, I just want to make love to you


End file.
